


Where's my ₩500?

by jaebummed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Meanie if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebummed/pseuds/jaebummed
Summary: Jeonghan breaks up with his boyfriend, Jihoon. Thankfully his bestfriend drags him out of hiding to face the real world. That's if the definition of 'real world' is a cute brown haired boy called Seungcheol who makes you coffee every morning.





	Where's my ₩500?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fandom related thing I've ever posted...The chapters are gonna be short but often since I'm too lazy to write loads at one time - so here we gooooooo

“Hyung! Come on, you’ve barely done anything apart from sulk and study like a nerd all week,” Dokyeom whines, tugging the covers away from Jeonghan who’s hunched over his computer's keyboard. Jeonghan groans as Dokyeom continues to kick trash away to make a pathway towards the windows, before ripping open the room’s curtains. 

“Ergh, how does Joshua live in here with someone like you.” Dokyeom sasses, his nose crinkling at the smell of cheetos and some off brand energy drink lingering in the room.  
“Joshua is never here these days, he’s been staying with his boyfriend's in their new apartment the past few weeks,” Jeonghan retorts, finally straightening in the desk chair. He stretches his arms only to knock over a can of something onto the carpet, making Dokyeom sigh as he watches him stare and do nothing about the forming stain.

“You can’t sit here and mope forever, we’re all worried,” The younger sighs as he watches Jeonghan bang his head back down onto the desk and take a deep breath.  
“I’m not moping, I just need to pass these classes,” Jeonghan mumbles into the polished wood, refusing to open his eyes. 

Dokyeom decides he’s watched his best friend pout for long enough and proceeds to drag a messy haired Jeonghan up and into the bathroom. He sniff tests a couple items of clothing out of a suspicious pile on the floor then shoves them into the bathroom behind Jeonghan when satisfied. 

“I’m not letting you out until you’re presentable enough to socialise with actual humans, not a computer screen,” Dokyeom states, holding the door handle in place as Jeonghan whimpers out excuses and jiggles the handle with the hope that he would cave. After realising there was no way he was gonna be able to leave without having a shower and changing his clothes for the first time in 4 days, Jeonghan admits defeat and climbs into the bath, turning the shower on hot. 

\--------------------------------

“Wow! He isn’t dead?” Seungkwan exclaims, pointing at Jeonghan. The entire café turns to stare at the group of boys, specifically the eldest. Dokyeom glares and smacks his hand down, dragging Jeonghan down into the small booth. 

“We missed you, hyung” grins Minghao, pushing his milkshake across the table as if to offer Jeonghan a sip, which he gladly accepts. An awkward silence is maintained, the only thing making it bearable was the bickering of couples as background noise. 

“So,” Hoshi begins, all eyes turning to him, anticipating his first move. “I heard you broke up with Jihoon.” 

All eyes move back to Jeonghan to see his reaction to Hoshi’s words, Chan kicking Hoshi’s leg full force under the table. 

“Y-yeah.” Jeonghan stutters, he visibly grips the glass in front of him so tight his knuckles turn white and Seungkwan is sure the glass is about to shatter until Minghao pries his fingers off of it. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking and I just want to make sure you’re okay because you’re like a brother to me and I care about you and-” Hoshi babbles on until Jeonghan smiles down at the table and interrupts. “It’s fine, I’m sorry for worrying you all.” 

Chan opens his mouth to speak but Jeonghan interrupts again, “I’m gonna go get my own drink.”

“Hi, what can i get you today?” The barista beams at Jeonghan who’s zoned out staring at the menu. “Can I get a cappuccino with as many shots of espresso as humanly possible?” Jeonghan questions, finally looking down at the other boy. His mouth goes dry when he sees how ethereal he looks with his plump lips and mesmerising eyes and- “That’ll be ₩8,000.”

Jeonghan snaps out of his trance and clumsily reaches into his back pocket, fumbling with his change as he struggles to count effectively. “I-I only have ₩7,500” He frowns as he recounts, embarrassed he doesn’t have enough to pay for a single coffee nor speak a sentence to a cute boy without stuttering. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover it since it looks like you need the caffeine, you can pay me back next time,” The barista smiles and opens his palm so Jeonghan has somewhere to drop the loose coins. 

After profusely thanking the other for making up for the ₩500, Jeonghan waits for his coffee the other side of the bar, in a trance as he watches the barista (who’s name he doesn’t quite know yet) make his coffee. 

“Cappuccino with 10 shots for the cute boy that owes me ₩500?” 

\--------------------------


End file.
